D-BC: Episode 53
On Corper... ( Blue, Crimson, Kyleronco, and Buratro exit the portal ) ''' '''Arric) I really don't trust them... Nexus) I don't know them. ( Mike walks quietly with Drarieror and Burzeator on his shoulders ) ''' '''Arric) Nexus, the guy in the middle is my Dad, the other two have always been my enemies. Nexus) Okay. Outside the portal, Blue, Crimson, and Kyleronco discuss a plan... Blue) So, how do we want to do this? ' '''Crimson) Personally, I want to go with Stranger and Mike, if you don't mind. ' '''Blue) Okay, so that leaves Kyleronco, Arric, and myself. Kyleronco) Okay. ''' '''Blue) Now, the ways we take... Crimson) I really don't care ' '''Kyleronco) Same. ' 'Blue) Then, the ways we take will go like this: Arric, Kyleronco, and me go to Airdren and Aquerity; You, Stranger, and Mike go to Leroid, Magtome, and Fissin, okay? ' '''Crimson) Okay. *In head* This is going to be great. Kyleronco) Okay, Blue! ''' '''Blue) ... Kyleronco) *Whispers* okay, sir... ( Arric, Nexus, and Mike exit the portal with their bakugans ) ' '''Blue) Arric, you're coming with Kyleronco and me; Stranger and Mike, you're going with Crimson! NOW MOVE! ' '( Blue and Kyleronco leave ) ' '''Arric) ... Osbyss Tigator) I'm going to hate this. Arric) Me too...*Slowly follows Blue and Kyleronco* ' '( Blue and Kyleronco stop and look at Arric ) ' '''Blue) COME ON, PICK IT UP! ' 'Nexus) ...*Watches Arric* ' 'Crimson) YO! LOOK AT ME! ' '''Nexus) *Looks at Crimson* ... Crimson) I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW SOMETHINGS! ''' '''Mike) Okay. Crimson) SHUT UP, PUNY MAN! *Slaps Mike and pushes him onto the ground* ' '''Mike) *Sitting*...*Frowns* ' 'Drarieror) WHAT THE HECK, MAYN! ' 'Burzeator) BEZTRAZYAL! ' '''Nexus) Leave him be, he's only a kid! Crimson) WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN! Nexus) He's only a kid, don't bully him! ' '( Crimson punches Nexus in the gut like he's a professional boxer ) ( Nexus falls to his knees, holding where he was hit ) ' '''Valkyrie) WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! ' 'Crimson) *Covers Valkyrie with hand* NOTHING! *Throws Valkyrie into Nexus* ' '( Valkyrie falls into Nexus' arms ) ' 'Crimson) ALL OF YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'M THE LEADER! WHAT I SAY GOES, THERE IS NO BREAKS, WE MOVE 24/7! NOW, LET'S GET MOVING! *Walks away* ' '''Mike) *Whispers to Nexus* He's a jerk. Nexus) *Whispers to Mike* I know, right. Are you okay? ' '''Mike) *Whispers to Nexus* Yeah, you? ' '''Nexus) *Whispers* I'm good. Crimson) *Facing Mike and Nexus from a distance* GET YOU S OVER HERE, I SAID THERE WAS NO BREAKS! ''' ''Back on Earth, in Samantha's room...'' '( Samantha keep coughing as gas fills her room ) ' '( Alexandria, however, isn't moving, in Samantha's arms ) ' '( None of the bakugans move either ) ' 'Samantha) *Walking to the door, while coughing* Al-*Coughs* m *Coughs again* Al *Falls to knees* mo *Coughs and passes out* ' ''In Serenity's room...'' '( The same gas fills Serenity's room, however, Crystal, her, and Persona are already knocked out ) ' '''( Moonlight tries to get out of her ball form, but is unable to ) In the living room... ( Gas fills the living room and every hallway around it; many people passed out on the ground ) Outside... ( Many more bakugans are out of their ball forms, on the opposing side ) ( Garren, May, and Johnny lay unconscious, as their are in their ball forms, beside them ) Christian) ... Pyro) *Laughs* You're done D-BC: Episode 54 '' D-BC: Episode 53 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Blueking4ever Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Kyleronco Category:Buratro Category:Arric Category:Mike Category:Nexus Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Drarieror Category:Burzeator Category:Valkyrie Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Serenity Category:Persona Category:Crystal Category:Moonlight Category:May Category:Garren Category:Johnny Category:Christian Category:Pyrosmaster